halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LoyalHaloFan
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Battle of Skopje Would you like to participate in the RP:Battle of Skopje. It was started by Captain Foster and we would like more writers. User:Fleetmaster RP: Battle of Skopje Hey, just put whatever unit your ODST is part of under the Ground Assets section. -The Second Horseman Sig Box }}} }}} The above is the source code. To enter a comment, simply remove } and enter your text in its place. What about it? :Well that was over a week ago and I haven't looked at it lately. If the template hasn't been removed, then if I were you, I'd see to it that any points that had been made on the talk page regarding its NCF'liness is taken care of. :Besides, I recall you said you wanted the page deleted? Why have you changed your mind now? I don't know if my opinion is of any use to you, but I would suggest that you keep low with the Precursors or any "Post-war activities" until Halo: Glasslands and Halo: Primordium is released. for any related information to make sure your work is canon friendly. Hope this helps, cheers. :)}} Re:Story Image I c u liek removing templatez Re:Memories Re: Era Icon Memories Re:Memories Re:Image Warning Just in case hey thanks for helping me out--Spartan-759 03:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:IsaacDKramer is evil RE: Help Re:Hey... UNSC Kiev Yes, I can, is there anything you want in particular? I have multiple Destroyer models, there's this class UNSC Redline and then this class, UNSC Heart of Midlothian, also, is there a Hull Classification Number for the Kiev? Like DD-XXX or do you not have one for it. And finally, is there any pose or scenario you want the ship in? Any Distinct Features like war-stripes? -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 23:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Images Done, and Done, is this what you were thinking? The things are near wallpaper size, so you can have it in any size you want when posting it into an info box or something, just click on the images. -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 21:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) No Problem. So was that what you needed? -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 22:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) |400px -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 22:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Woah You could just use the image I have uploaded for your Article. No need to Re-upload it. -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 22:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. Hi again can i ask you something about your rollplaying thread--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC)? is it possible to join in with it?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC)--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well my only article i made is shade-129 and i'm pretty good at ships and wars.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay i choose the supercarrier.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:43, May 2, 2012 (UTC) help And what can i do to make my article canon friendly?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I've played all of the halos atleast five times...oh now i get it i'll fix it up right away.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 00:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay and thankyou so much for helping me out.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 00:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) titania So i'm not going to be apart of it then?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 00:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Titania So i' am unable to be apart of titania then.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 01:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Titania Okay thanks so i'm guessing that i'm apart of the covenant then?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 09:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC)